Jerry Gourd
' Jerry Gourd' is an actor in the VeggieTales series and is also Jimmy's brother. They almost never appear without being together and they share the habit of eating too much food. In various episodes, they bet on who can eat more than the other. Jerry speaks in a high and squeaky pitched voice similar to Larry's. He and Jimmy once tried to take over the show, but they failed once Bob and Larry got done with their break. Appearance Jerry is a yellow gourd with a small, white stem on top of his head, like Jimmy. A bit of green can be seen on his head. he has a yellowish-brown nose and eyelids. He also has a small mouth. Acting *Himself in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Dave's Brother in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space!" *Israelite and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "His Cheeseburger on "Madame Blueberry" *Himself and Swede in "King George and the Ducky" *Polonius and Erik in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian and Milkman in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Constable in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Blacksmith in "The Ballad of Little Joe" '' *Constable in ''"An Easter Carol" *Larry and Cameraman in "Sumo of the Opera" *Canadian Officer in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *The Other Elf in "Lord of the Beans" *Customer in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Cameraman in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Milkman and Parade Reporter in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Jerry with Red Shirt in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Jerry with Red Shrit in "God Made You Special" *Theather Foe in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself and The Duke of New Orleans in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Canadrda Officer in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Himself and Guard in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "'Twas the Night Before Easter" *Steve in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself and Shepher in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Serf in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *Steward 2 in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Himself in "If I Sang a Silly Song" *Servant #2, Dungeon Guard and Andrew in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "Happy Tooth Day to You on The Little House that Stood on "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" *Barberbarian in "MacLarry and the Barberbarians" Galley Jerry (1998).jpg Original Jerry Sketch.jpg|Jerry's Drawings 64404 162530347106191 162527020439857 463079 7166607 n.jpg|Jerry in "Are You My Neighbor" David's brother 2.jpg|Jerry in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Jerry in cebu on josh and the big wall!.png|Jerry Gourd in "His CheeseBurger on "Madame Blueberry" Jerry (Larry).jpg|Jerry as Larry the Cucumber in "King George and the Ducky" Constable.jpg|Jerry as Constable in "The Star of Christmas" and "An Easter Carol" Jerry camera.png|Jerry as CameraMan in "Larry Boy and the Bad Apple" Screenshot.png|Jerry(Center) with Veggies in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" Jerry the yellow gourd.jpg|Jerry in "God Made You Special" Duke.png|Jerry as The Duke of New Orleans in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Steve.jpg|Jerry as Steve in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Shepard.jpg|Jerry as Shepard in "The Little Drummer Boy" Steward (Jerry).jpg|Jerry as Steward 2 in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Gourds Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Cameo Characters Category:A Very Veggie Christmas Category:Bob And Larry's Backyard Party Category:On The Road With Bob And Larry Category:Oh Veggie Where Are Thout Category:Junior's Playtime Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Campfire Songs Category:More Sunday Morning Songs With Bob And Larry Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 80's Category:Hosanna Today's Top Worship Songs For Kids Category:Bob And Larry Go Country Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:End of silliness Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:MacLarry and the Barberbarians